Sanderson
working at Ruddington Transport Museum]] Sanderson (Forklifts) Ltd of Croft Skegness, Lincolnshire were a manufacturer of "Rough terrain" forklifts and Telescopic handlers (Teleporters). History Early history and origin unknown, please fill in details Sanderson started by manufacturing tractor mounted rear forklifts. In 1981 Sanderson were Awarded a Gold Medal for Machinery by the Royal Agricultural Society of England (RASE) at the Royal Show.http://www.rase.org.uk/activities/publications/RASE_journal/2004/rase.pdf RASE By 1984 they had taken over the failed Priestman excavators operation from parent company Acrow. And by 1985 had also acquired Winget a site dumper and cement mixer manufacturer . To build a range of products Including (according to 1988 publicity photo); *5 - Teleporter models (Sanderson) *2 - Rough terrain Forklifts (Sanderson) *2 - Long reach excavators (Priestman VC 15 & 20) *3 - Hydraulic excavators (Priestman) *5 - Dumper trucks (Winget) *3 - Batch Mixers (Winget) *3 - Diesel Towed Mixers (Winget) By the end of 1990 Sandersons were in trouble themselves and went bust with RB Cranes the successor to Ruston-Bucyrus company of Lincoln buying up the rights & Patents to the VC line of Excavators and continuing to build them including developing a new VC30 with 20, 25, & 30 m booms. The massive 30m machine weighing in at 61 tons. They were still available to order from RB Cranes successors Clarke Chapman part of the NEI group, who also own the Stothert & Pitt brand name. The RB Cranes brand name has since transferred to an new owner in 2010. The Sanderson name and teleporter model range was sold off to Aveling Barford (part of the Wordsworth Holdings Group).[[Classic Machinery Network] forum post by IBH] In 2010 They subsequently went into administration, but parts of the group were bought out by Claas. The Winget dumper brand name and model range was bought by Seddons Plant & Engineers of Bolton (part of the Seddon Group, and continues today with a revised range of machines. Source: Laurie Hatchard. Then Sales Manager Seddons Plant & Engineers. Related developments It is worth mentioning at this point that Laurie Hatchard was involved with the development and launch of what could be described as the first proper Telescopic Handler. This was the Liner Giraffe called at the time an SPV (site placing vehicle) designed by Ridley Stokoe, Liners then Works/engineering director. Liner Concrete Machinery launched the Liner Giraffe at the Public Works Exhibition in November 1974 priced at £12900 plus vat.(confirmed by Laurie Hatchard (now Hatchard Plant & Machinery Cheshire) It was very much ahead of its time but was eventually copied by JCB with their 520 Loadall Telehandler. Laurie Hatchard sold many Liner Giraffes to companies like McAlpine Brand & Zokke, Redrow, and a number of Giraffes were ordered by the British Army. The Giraffe was four wheel drive, four wheel steer, whereas the first models of the JCB 520 were only two wheel drive/two wheel steer and struggled on site. Ironically, JCB are now probably the best machine on the market, whilst little trace of the Liner company or there products can be found, following the demise of the original company at Gateshead around the end of the seventies. Model range Nottingham]] *Sanderson Plantman Forklift *SB 45 Forklift *SB 50 Forklift *SB 504 forklift: 4wd version of SB50 *SB 55 TC Forklift *SB 60 Forklift *SB 65 TC Forklift *SB 70 Forklift *SB 704 forklift: 4wd version of SB70 *SB 80 forklift *Sanderson 247 Teleporter 7 Mtr. reach *Sanderson 249 Teleporter *Sanderson 622 Teleporter *Sanderson 624 Teleporter *Sanderson 623 Teleporter *Sanderson 625 Teleporter *Sanderson 725 Teleporter2 *Sanderson 725C Teleporter *Sanderson TL6 Loadall *Sandeūrson TL7 Loadall *Sanderson 11 30 Teleporter, Ford engined *Sanderson 11 40 Teleporter *Sanderson 5M26 Teleporter TC: Torque Converter Aveling Barford era * Sanderson GX525 - Articulated Teleporter Preserved Machines *A SB 55 was featured in Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine in February 2004, located in Angus Scotland. *Two Sandersons are at the at Ruddington Transport Museum Nottinhamshire being used for the building works on the line and in a support role in the yard for handling materials. Gallery of images 1980s Sanderson SB45.jpg|A 1980s Sanderson SB45 Forklift Diesel Ford tractor based 1980s Sanderson SB50 Loader.jpg|A 1980s Sanderson SB50 Loader Diesel Ford tractor based 1980s Sanderson SB55 TC.jpg|A 1980s Sanderson SB55 TC Loader Diesel 1980s Sanderson SB65 TC.jpg|A 1980s Sanderson SB65 TC Forklift Diesel 1980s Sanderson SB70 Loader.jpg|A 1980s Sanderson SB70 Loader Diesel 1980s Sanderson SB70 TC.jpg|A 1980s Sanderson SB70 TC Forklift Diesel 1980s Sanderson SB504 4WD.jpg|A 1980s Sanderson SB504 4WD Forklift Diesel 1980s Sanderson SB704 4WD.jpg|A 1980s Sanderson SB704 4WD Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 5M26 4WD TeleForklift.png|A 1990s Sanderson 5M26 4WD Teleporter Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 227TS Loader.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 227TS Teleporter Loader Diesel 1990s Sanderson 247TS TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 247TS Teleporter Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 249TS 4WD TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 249TS Teleporter Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 622 4WD 4WS TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 622 4WD 4WS Teleporter Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 623 4WD 4WS TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 623 4WD Teleporter Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 624 4WD TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 624 4WD Teleporter Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 625 4WD TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 625 4WD Teleporter Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 725 4WD Loader.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 725 4WD Teleporter Loader Diesel 1990s Sanderson 725C 4WD TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 725C 4WD Teleporter Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 726 4WD TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 726 4WD Teleporter Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson 1130 4WD Loader.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 1130 4WD 4WS Telescopic Loader Diesel 1990s Sanderson 1140 TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson 1140 4WD 4WS Telescopic Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson GX525 Forklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson GX525 4WD Telescopic Forklift Diesel 1990s Sanderson TL6 4WD Loader.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson TL6 4WD Telescopic Loader Diesel 1990s Sanderson TL7 4WD 4WS TeleForklift.jpg|A 1990s Sanderson TL7 4WD 4WS Telescopic Forklift Diesel See also *Manitou *Priestman *Ruston-Bucyrus *RB Cranes *Sambron *Winget *Construction Plant Manufactures List of Reference *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine Vol5-11 * Scottish architecture.com article "The Method" Featuring VC30 excavator External links *Sanderson and other makes parts Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies Category:Merged companies Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Dumpers Category:Forklifts Category:Telescopic Handlers Category:Sanderson